The National Institute of Child Health and Human Development has need of a service contract to store, monitor, and distribute existing specimens and specimens yet to be collected from the Maternal Fetal Network project conducted by the Pregnancy and Perinatology Branch (PP). This repository will be an invaluable, irreplaceable source of biological markers for the study of a variety of pregnancy, delivery and child development-related issues. The PP Branch has collected, and is collecting on an on-going basis, frozen plasma and sera samples from patients studied in several clinical protocols. These will be analyzed selectively to identify markers for preterm births and preeclampsia.